At First Sight
by TsukariKugatsu
Summary: Hinata had enough. She ran, seeking anything that would accept her. What she found was a new life, as someone changed her. But when Hinata returns to Konoha a different person, 'someone' wants her back. Chap. 4 Ghost of a Smile is up!
1. Enough of Failure

**Saisho No Kōkei Wo Mi Te** 'At First Sight'

A Naruto Fanfiction, Gaara x Hinata. Rated T though probably more K+, I'm just being safe!

_Summary_: Hinata had enough. She ran, seeking anything that would accept her. What she found was a new life, as someone changed her. But when Hinata returns to Konoha a different person, 'someone' wants her back.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_A/N:_ This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! The title is At First Sight, it was originally going to be in Japanese but it was too long and too hard for people to remember so I put both. I'm not so good with 'foul language' so I may use improvised words, sorry if it takes away from the story! At First Sight is set between pre-time skip and during the time skip. Some of the plot from the original series will be changed. Possible spoilers! And sorry if I don't update very soon, please enjoy and as always, R&R!

_Please note that these may change_:

normal narration

'_thoughts_'

"**demon speaking**"

"speaking"

**(A/N**: _In story Author's Note_**)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enough of Failure**

"Stupid child! You're a failure, pathetic. You're not worthy of the Hyuuga, not worthy of being heir." Hiashi spat at the figure on the ground. She was a Hyuuga, just as Hiashi was, his own daughter. She took his words, even though they hurt, she learned that a Hyuuga never shows pain.

Hiashi scoffed, "Can't even fight back. Your sister is even greater than you, when she is still 5 years your junior." He glared at his daughter, waiting for her to resist. "A disgrace, just like your mother, Hinata."

Hinata froze on the floor, her hands tightened into fists as she tried not to snap at her father for insulting her mother. She loved her mother and could hardly tolerate any talk, let alone disrespectful talk of her mother.

"You're wrong." Hinata growled.

Hiashi turned to the girl, "What? What did you say?" He dared.

"I said you're wrong! My mother was not a disgrace! If I am anything like her then you're wrong about me as well! How can you-" Her yells were cut short by a sharp slap, sending her to the floor. She looked up at her father, fear in her eyes as she expected what was coming next.

"Ungrateful daughter. You don't speak that way to me!" And with that Hiashi's eyes darkened as he sent a swift kick to her gut, causing her to cough and choke. He grabbed her hair before smirking as he smashed her head to the floor, knocking her out cold. Hinata had hesitated to resist, she reverted to the quiet girl she had become, the girl who never fought back.

Hinata awoke on the floor; her middle was bleeding through her jacket as well her hair being crusty with dried blood. Groaning she slowly sat up, gritting her teeth at the sharp pain coursing through her body. '_I'm lucky that's all father did. I'd be dead if he even considered gentle fist style'_, Hinata thought. She rose from the floor and walked the door and quietly slid it open. She silently walked down the hall, like a true ninja, to her room.

"I can't stay," she whispered into the night air. Hinata had endured verbal and mental abuse from her father many times before. Ever since her mother died it had started. And it only got worse as her sister, Hanabi, grew up. Hinata was never enough for her father. She had been threatened of physical punishment, been ignored, confined to 'house arrest', put through grueling training meant to punish her, and yelled at before; but her father never went as far as to knock her out or cause blood. _'Next time, he'll kill me'_

Hinata thought about her friends, all the times they had had to protect her on missions when she failed or defend her from weak bullies whom she never had the courage to stand up to. She blinked back tears that had begun to form from her pale eyes, '_I must become strong. I will show everyone. The Hyuuga, Konoha, everyone, I will be strong._'

Nodding her head in resolve, she turned and grabbed her bag. She stuffed in a few articles of clothing, some medicinal balms that she had made, odd scrolls, and finally, a picture of her team and of her family when her mother was still alive: with Neji, Hizashi, her and her father. They had all looked so happy then. She swung her pack onto her back as she snapped her weapons holster onto her thigh, grabbed her sandals and jumped from her window, landing softly on the ground below. Her Konoha headband swung on her neck as she sprinted to the gates of Konoha, her feet pumped with charka.

Upon reaching the gates she discovered them closed. '_Hm…' _She thought before running and scaling the wall with her momentum, not even bothering to use her charka to make the climb easier. '_If charka leaves a trace, not using too much could give me a head start before anyone comes looking…if anyone comes looking_.'

She slid down the other side of the wall before taking off into the forest ahead. She was full of adrenalin and determination. She didn't feel fatigue, or fright as she continued for hours. As the dawn approached, her actions hit her hard. She had just left everything she knew and loved and the people she would miss the most, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hanabi, and…Naruto.

Tears began to fall form her pearly eyes. She was never one to act without thinking, and yet she left her home without so much as a good-bye, heading to an unknown and dark place. She contemplated returning, apologizing or even making it back without anyone noticing that she left.

'_No!_' Hinata shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. '_I've come too far. I don't want to go back without wondering about what I could have done. Okay, then.' _She straightened, having a determined look in her eyes. '_I'll give them something to miss._'

She jumped up, sailing from tree to tree as she ran through the morning. The sun was peaking in the distance as she began to grow tired. She stopped and lay against the tree trunk upon a limb. She slowly rolled up her shirt to reveal a painful bruise on her stomach. She cringed as she gently applied a healing balm to the wound. It burned before soothing out, lessening the pain as she moved.

Hinata stood, pack over her shoulder as she activated her Byakugan in search of water or food. '_There!_' She thought as she spotted a small spring about a kilometer ahead. She launched herself to the next tree branch as she hastily made her way to the water. She landed next to the water with the grace of a Hyuuga. She knelt down and sipped some water from her hands.

She sighed, letting the cool water run down her throat. Suddenly, she bounced backwards, her head swinging up to look ahead. A kunai was imbedded in the dirt where she had just been.

"Oh, she saw us." Someone pouted from the trees.

Hinata glared in the direction of the voice, quietly activating her Byakugan to see them. There were 5 people in the trees in a semi-circle around her. She reached into her weapons pouch and sent two kunai at the people at her left and right before throwing shuriken at two more ahead of her. Hinata narrowed her eyes when they all dodged them, well, mostly dodged them.

"Agh! What the?! She freaking hit me! And I'm behind a tree!" Someone yelled. '_Sounds a lot like Naruto_.' She thought when she heard a hyperactive figure cry out. Hinata looked at the others. She had skimmed 2 of them, though the others had perfectly dodged.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a trained shinobi on our hands." A voice called out.

"I guess we'll just have to be a little rougher with this one." Another voice called out.

Hinata stepped to the side as someone tried to kick her in her side. She ducked and swung her leg at the figure's head, getting a look at her attacker. He was tall, huge, and very ugly. He barely budged from her attack before he hit Hinata full in the ribs. She landed on the floor, gasping for breath. She groaned before rolling away form a larch punch aimed for her. She jumped up before dodging attack after attack from the assailant.

Hinata retreated a few steps to gain her breath. "Who are you?" She gasped for breath again. "What do you want with me?"

The large man smirked. "I am Holcom. And these-, "He waved a large hand around him toward the other figures. "-are my comrades." He smiled a sick grin. "And I'm doing this for kicks. Not many girls are around these parts. Except for Jen who's a pain to travel with." An irritated 'hey!' sounded from a tree. " Also, me and my comrades haven't had decent fights or other…fun, in a long time."

Hinata stepped back, glancing around her before Holcom came forward again as he attempted to hit her with another punch. But Hinata was faster. She ducked under his arm where she ended up behind him. She pumped her leg full of charka before kicking his legs, sending him to the floor. She poked him with two fingers at the base of his neck, sending charka coursing through his body and knocking him out. She gasped in pain as another joined the fight, slashing her across her back. The man took out a kunai as he slashed at her over and over. Hinata tried to dodge but only succeeded in taking minor wounds.

"Hello young lady, I'm Sterling. And you are?" The man said in a sweet voice. But, she kept silent, only narrowing her eyes.

"You do know that it's rude not to give your name." Sterling said as he lost some of his smirk.

"And you do know that it's rude to attack someone minding their own business." Hinata retorted.

Sterling merely shrugged as he came at her again. She sustained numerous gashes to her arms as she defended any vital spots. But she was getting tired. Sterling backed her into a tree before swinging at her again. Hinata's eyes widened before she tried to move out of the way. She somersaulted across the forest floor and looked up at Sterling from her knees. A crimson mark from above her temple and down her cheek dripped blood into her trademark, Hyuuga, white eyes.

"Ah! I see! We lucked out today. A Kekkei Genkai is very prized among our prey and one with the famed Byakugan at that!" Sterling licked his lips. Hinata breathed quickly. They had not seen her eyes at first; the rising sun gave her only surprise advantage away.

Hinata stood tall and straight, ready for any attack. '_Come and get me_.' She dared in her head. And Sterling did, he ran straight at her, a stupid move. Hinata spun around him. She grabbed his left arm before disarming him of one of his kunai. She moved behind him, slamming him in the back with a flat palm filled with charka. Sterling fell to the ground.

'_Sorry! Sorry, sorry_!' She chanted in her head. '_I hope I didn't kill him_.' She was snapped out of her reverie when two other jumped from the trees. One was a girl, probably Jen whom Holcom had mentioned. The other was the hyperactive one whose voice reminded Hinata of Naruto. Jen had a rip in her fighting pants while the other had a scratch on his bicep from when Hinata had thrown the shuriken.

"Well Holcom and Sterling are out. Guess that means we underestimated you, Hyuuga. But this is as far as you go." Jen growled while the boy like Naruto was grinning like a fool as he unconsciously jumped around.

'_Naruto's twin…_' Hinata thought with a blush before lowering her eyes. She wouldn't see Naruto or her other friends in a long time. She would miss them but she would see them again. That's why she would fight, or stay alive at least.

Jen took out something that looked like a miniature brown whip while "Naruto" took a large shuriken from his back. Hinata got into the Hyuuga fighting stance, concentrating on vital points in their bodies with her Byakugan. But she was tired covered in sweat and blood and she hurt all over. This would not be easy.

Jen moved first. She twisted her whip around herself like a dancer and with a quick twitch of her hand, it lashed out at Hinata. Hinata didn't even have time to react as the whip hit her full force in the chest. She landed on the ground, eyes shut in pain. The boy wasted no time in throwing his shuriken in Hinata's direction. She snapped her head up, standing on her hand and twisting out of the way. She ran at the Naruto look-alike, filling her palms with charka before quickly sealing off his charka points. He took the hits before his partner, Jen, grabbed Hinata's leg with her whip, throwing her to the ground.

Hinata gasped in pain as the whip tightened around her leg, crushing her ankle and leaving a painful bruise. Hinata grabbed the whip and pulled hard, bringing Jen toward her. Jen fell forward and barely dodged as Hinata made a jab for her shoulder. The whip continued to tighten as Jen's partner threw his shuriken again after he had recovered. Hinata jumped, flipping in the air as the whip followed her.

As she planned, the shuriken cut through the whip. Hinata landed hard, she winced in pain as she saw her left ankle. Hinata surged forward till she was in front of "Naruto". Being too slow to react, he was rewarded with a head butt and a sickening snap in his ribs from Hinata's fist. She felt bad, because to her, the guy looked identical to Naruto, except for his brown eyes and longer hair.

He fell to the ground unconscious. Hinata turned to find Jen, who practically crying about her now useless whip. Hinata readied herself with a kunai as Jen shrieked with fury before charging blindly at Hinata. Hinata simply sidestepped, as Jen was obviously not accustomed to fighting without her whip. Though Hinata forgot about her own injury.

She fell to the left as her ankle gave way, in time to receive a fairly good punch to the face from Jen. Hinata groaned as she tried to stand once again, only to receive yet another punch. Hinata coughed. She shakily stood before ducking under another hit. She hit Jen flat fisted in the stomach, damaging Jen's internal organs with charka. Hinata then proceeded to cut of Jen's charka points while scaring her muscle tissue, making it harder for Jen to move.

Jen fell backwards but as Hinata went to knock her out, the fifth figure landed in front of her. '_This must be their leader_,' Hinata thought. The leader was tall and muscular. He wore a sleeveless hoodie with that covered his eyes, though there was a tattoo of a lion twisted in thorns that extended from hi bicep and up his neck. A large sword was on his back.

Hinata struggled to catch her breath. She ached all over. Her head and stomach still hurt from her father and now she had more wounds. She tried to look calm or strong in front of the dark man but she couldn't, she has no strength to do it. He took his sword from his back, holding it at his side. He waited for a few moments.

Quickly, Hinata raced forward, ducking under the sword. She tried to lay a hit on the man but he was quick as well. She became frustrated as she once again attempted to hit him with her 'gentle fist'. The man however swung his sword upward in an ark, slashing her from her hip and up her torso. Hinata cried in pain. She fell to the floor where the man picked her up by her hair, she saw him smirk under his hood.

_(Flashback)_

_And with that Hiashi's eyes darkened as he sent a swift kick to her gut, causing her to cough and choke. He grabbed her hair before smirking as he smashed her head to the floor, knocking her out cold._

_(End Flashback)_

Hinata gritted her teeth before reaching into her pouch, taking out a kunai she slashed the man just below his neck. As he dropped her, Hinata knelt to the ground and slipped around him, spinning and sending him a charka enhanced kick from the back. He stumbled forward and blocked Hinata's next blow with his sword.

He swung full around himself but Hinata did a back-cartwheel, dodging his attack. They stood face to face. Hinata charged her hands with some of the little charka she had left and raced toward the man. He lunged at her with his sword, only to find Hinata no longer there. Hinata jumped, landing softly on the top of his sword before shoving it to the ground. She drew her arm back and hit him squarely in the chest.

Hinata stumbled away from him as he fell. '_I did it_.' She thought. '_I'm not…weak_.' She limped toward his figure, preparing to end his life with her kunai. But before her kunai made contact, the man sat up, grabbing her arm and twisting it, her own kunai ending up penetrating her gut just below her sternum.

Hinata coughed, warm blood escaping her mouth. She fell to her knees as the man stood. He hit her full in the face, sending her to the dirt. Hinata choked on her own blood as it ran down her chin. She had the same drowning and ultimate pain sensation as she did with her battle with Neji. Only this time she did not have her friends there to see her. No, she was alone, and no one would probably find her till she had started to become part of the earth again.

Her Byakugan deactivated as she sputtered. The man kicked her over, watching as the light in her eyes dimmed. He walked over to Jen who was reaching for him. '_They must have been lovers_.' Hinata thought. But those thoughts were sadly mistaken as the leader grabbed her neck in his firm grip. Jen struggled underneath him but to no avail. Hinata coughed again, trying to escape her bloody death. She shuffled on the floor, grabbing a stray shuriken before throwing it at the leader.

He didn't dodge it, either because he didn't expect Hinata to still be alive let alone throw something at him or because it posed no threat. He stood, only a mere scratch on his shoulder. He walked up to Hinata, Jen left alone unconscious. The man kneeled over her and pulled her up by her collar. He traced lines over her lips and nose before reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

Her mind racing, Hinata spit in his face. Blood was now running down his face and seeped into his mouth. The man growled before he pushed hard on her stomach where she still had her kunai embedded. She gasped in pain. He grinned at her agony before he moved to her neck where he then played with her short hair with his fingers. While he was occupied, Hinata slowly charged some of her charka into two fingers.

As the man leaned over her, she moved her hand to his temple, her hand shaping what looked like a gun as she charged charka throughout his body starting with his brain. It was not enough charka to kill him, but hopefully enough to leave him paralyzed for a while or at least wounded enough for her to get away.

He fell over, his eyes still open and aware but he was unmoving. He would, however, be up and probably after her in a short few hours. Hinata cried in pain as she struggled to get up. She dragged herself to a tree where she picked herself up. Her vision was hazy but she stood, where she located her pack. She slowly grabbed it and headed out once again, only now she was truly in need of help.

She thought of returning and getting help but she doubted that she would make it all the way. Also, she had come too far, she wasn't going to return weak and in need. She would recover, become strong, then return.

After a short while, Hinata fell to the ground. She gasped, trying to breath in and out slowly. She leaned up against a rock before looking forward. She saw something. Slowly she crawled through the trees before looking at how far she had come. A vast desert, Hinata had made it to the Land of Wind.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1 of At First Sight. How was it? I know it was long; I'll try and shorten the next one! Please review and I promise Gaara will be in the next chapter! Only constructive criticism please, no flames! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made.I'll try to update _Chapter 2: Change Came with the Wind_ as soon as I can. Thanks everyone!

_Tsukari Kugatsu_


	2. Change Came with the Wind

_**Saisho No Kōkei Wo Mi Te**_

'At First Sight'

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_A/N_: Hi again! Well here's the second chapter! Summary and other stuff you may need to know is in the first chapter but I will answer any questions you may have! Thank you for your reviews! This chapter will start out sort of in Gaara's POV so don't get confused and remember, set before time skip, maybe like a week before Naruto went for training so Gaara still has Shukaku. I may use some Japanese but not enough t confuse people, hopefully. First fanfic so once again, please go easy on me! Enjoy and R&R!

_Recap:_

'_Slowly she crawled through the trees before looking at how far she had come. A vast desert, Hinata had made it to the Land of Wind.'_

_Please note that these may change_:

normal narration

'_thoughts_'

"**demon speaking**"

"speaking"

**(A/N**: _In story Author's Note_**)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change Came with the Wind**

The Kazekage stood atop a building, his kage robes flapping slightly in the wind. The traditional hat was absent, revealing crimson hair. The people of Suna, his people, went about their business in the late morning. Now in his position of power, he envied them. They didn't have a country or village to look after; they didn't have the responsibility on their shoulders. And they didn't have to prove to anyone, that they were no longer monsters.

Gaara sighed, he had just left a meeting with the Elders, who were just waiting for him to slip up or for an excuse for them to take over. But Gaara would not back down, he would protect Suna, he would love and be loved. He had changed after his fight with Naruto and he was going to prove it.

He wanted to call it quits and just leave, but he couldn't do that. Gaara closed his eyes before growling as a messenger appeared behind him.

"What?" Gaara tried not to show his irritation at the disturbance.

"Um," the poor messenger stuttered. "Border patrol found 4 wounded men, attacked by what seems to be a foreign ninja. U-m…one other appears to have ventured farther into Suna, though heavily wounded based on the reports. The reports are from early this morning so the ninja may not have made it far."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You may go." The messenger nodded and disappeared. Gaara somehow got the idea in his head to go in search of the ninja alone. '_I could probably find the ninja quicker than any other here. Also, I'd get away from the Elders breathing down my neck_.'

Gaara removed his kage robes, revealing a maroon shirt and black ninja pants. He strapped his gourd onto his back before flashing outside of the gates of his home. He ran through the desert, the sun beating down on him as it got later into the morning. The sand spreading for miles, revealing everything to the horizon; the sand had protected him but also turned him into a monster, all because of-

"**Hey pet**." '_Speak of the devil_.'A deep voice sounded in the young Kazekage's head. "**I smell blood. Lots of it.**" The Tanuki said in a suggestive tone.** (A/N:** _I used Tanuki because that's what Shukaku is. Not a dog, or a raccoon or a badger. A Tanuki is a Racoon Dog but it is its own animal. I will be using this from now on_.**)**

"Where?" He said, knowing that the ninja was near.

"**Southeast, about 2 kilometers. Oh, it smells so tasty**." Gaara could practically see Shukaku drooling. He ignored the tailed beast and sprinted to where the ninja would be. As he approached, Gaara could also smell the blood, him being one with Shukaku and all. And it _was_ a lot.

A figure was overturned on the sand, which had begun to layer on top of them. Though it did not move. Gaara approached slowly and softly turned the person over with his foot.

It was a ninja, and foreign. But they would not be a threat. It was a young girl, probably Gaara's own age, with short indigo hair and…a Konoha headband on her neck. '_Great, either I'm in political trouble for having a wounded Leaf ninja in Suna or more political problems if Konoha violated our treaty_.' Gaara thought sarcastically.

He observed the girl. She was covered in blood. Gashes were on her arms, legs, face, and torso and the sand around her was stained in it as well as her clothing. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was dead from all the blood that she had lost. Her leg was totally useless and she still had a kunai in her abdomen, no doubt from her combat with the other 4 reported to have been found.

'_Well, can't really just leave her here_.' Gaara mentally groaned before stooping to gently pick up the girl. She coughed lightly in his arms. '_At least she's alive,' _he turned and looked around him_. _Not seeing any movement, he looked back at the girl.

He had a feeling he had seen her before. '_Perhaps at the chunin exams_.' He thought hard about the contestants when he recognized her. '_She was the girl who fought her cousin. Naruto cheered her on though she fought a losing battle. Hm…a Hyuuga, I think_.'

"**Yes, the girl whose blood was all over the stadium. Her cousin smelled delicious as well**." Shukaku spoke up.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Shukaku's antics. Shukaku was very zealous over this girl's blood, and if she were a friend of Naruto's, he would protect her.

Taking one last glance at her pale face, he took of in a dead sprint, his feet pumped with charka. Upon arriving at the gates of Suna, Gaara simply ran past the guards and to the hospital before handing her off to medic nins. The staff was surprised but upon seeing the girl's wounds, they took her to the operating room.

Gaara watched her disappear, as he stood alone. Sighing, he turned and left the hospital for the Kazekage tower. He avoided his brother who was, again, flirting with girls. His sister would be returning from a mission soon and he needed to get as much work finished before his siblings bothered him and so he could check on the Hyuuga girl.

Gaara spent all but half an hour doing paperwork before his brother burst in the room. Gaara kept in a groan, "What is it Kankuro?"

"Geez, don't be so excited to see me." Kankuro said sarcastically. "Temari will be here soon." He added as an afterthought.

"Kankuro, you honestly don't expect me to believe that you came all the way here to tell me something I already know."

Kankuro smirked, "There's a new girl in town, a foreign ninja. She's supposedly in the hospital though for fighting of a gang of people."

Though Gaara seemed unfazed, "I am aware."

"Its like you have ears everywhere. This is like new stuff, how could you possibly know?"

"Simple, I was the one who brought her to the hospital. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to m-"

"Really?! Gaara, my little brother, took a girl to the hospital. Was she hot?" Kankuro drabbled on.

Gaara merely glared at his over excited brother, "I do not see how that would be relevant to her well being or any of your business."

"Aw, c'mon man! At least tell me where she's from!"

Gaara paused a moment before saying, "A Konohagakure ninja. Hyuuga."

Kankuro stopped. "Konoha? How bad is she?" His voice was suddenly solemn, fully knowing that there would be trouble if the Leaf found that they had a wounded nin in Suna.

"Bad." Gaara said simply, remembering the state the girl had been in. He stood up and picked a scroll from off of his shelf, looking for something. '_Chunin exams…Konoha…participating genin…preliminaries…Hyuuga…there_!' Gaara thought.

There was the girl. Hyuuga Hinata; heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Status: Genin. '_Hinata_.' Gaara thought as he looked out his window at the hospital where the young Hyuuga was in emergency care. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his brother's slightly smiling face before shrugging and heading outside where the ladies were waiting.

Gaara arrived at the hospital; the light for the emergency room was still on. Hinata was still under critical treatment. He sat down, feeling helpless. Naruto had saved him from himself, and now Gaara would save his friend, if it were the least he could do. It was about noon, 2 hours since the girl arrived, when a doctor emerged form the room to inform the Kazekage on her condition.

She looked gloomy as she approached the leader of Suna. "The girl you brought in?" She asked. Gaara simply nodded, waiting for her to continue. "She's in terrible condition. She's lost so a lot of blood and she exhausted almost all of her charka. Frankly, I'm surprised that she's still alive."

"She's a ninja, a fighter." Gaara cut in.

"Yes, sir. But even the strong will fall. I'd give her a 30% chance of making it till morning. After that, we'll begin working on flesh wounds, as we're still trying to replenish her charka and get her stabilized. She went past her normal limits, and it's going to cost her. She may never be the same fighter as she was before, but, she's still struggling to hold on to life."

Gaara looked to the doors behind the doctor, imagining how much pain the girl must have gone through, and the fight she must have given to get this far.

"She's still in critical condition if you can imagine but we've done about all we really can do. We have her on fluids and medicine and we'll assign our best healer to look after her. But for now, we can give her a room where you are welcome to stay but don't have too high of expectations." She gave Gaara a sympathetic look before once again disappearing into the room where the dying shinobi lay.

Gaara was going to sit back down when a racket in the hallway caught his attention. He could make out things crashing to the floor, a flustered and scared hospital employee and the voice of a woman.

"What do you mean I can't go back there?! Don't you know who I am? If you don't tell me where he is I'll blow you to high heaven!"

Gaara sweat dropped before entering the main hall where he called out to a girl with her hair in four blonde ponytails and a giant fan strapped to her back.

"Settle down, Temari. It's a hospital."

Temari whipped her head around to face the red-haired Kazekage before scowling. "I come home from a mission to see my brothers and all I get to see is one. One! And it has to be the pervert! Being the concerned sister, I find out that you," She pointed at Gaara. "Are I the hospital. Freaking myself out, I come all the way here and you tell me to 'settle down'?!" The fan wielding kunoichi was practically seething.

Gaara only breathed out slowly, not far from a sigh. He really was grateful that his sister worried about him. Things weren't as awkward anymore and he began to feel like a normal little brother.

"Thanks Temari, for coming. But I'm fine." Temari was the physical embodiment of relief.

"Wait, 'fine'? Then why are you-" But Temari was cut off as a stretcher was taken out of the operating room, carrying a young girl wrapped in bandages and practically growing tubes and monitors out of her skin.

Gaara looked at the girl with his eyes narrowed. She didn't look that much better than when she came in. She was still pale, cuts and gashes all over her exposed body and her ankle was simply in a splint, though the bruising was visible. She wasn't as bloody as when Gaara had found her but the damage was clearer. Her head, chest, and stomach were all bandaged though small amounts of blood were beginning to seep through again.

Temari was going to question the medics on how the poor girl could have gotten into such a condition but held her tongue when seeing the guilty look on her brother's face.

"Gaara…you didn't do that…did you?" She finally asked. Gaara glared at his sister, causing her to shrink back before his gaze softened, he wouldn't let himself be the monster he once was.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Gaara followed the medics and the girl on the stretcher though the stairway to her new room. Temari silently walked out of the hospital, a plan forming in her mind.

Gaara sat in the corner of Hinata's new hospital room. The medic had just left after a half an hour of working tirelessly on the girl. He had changed the bandages and added smaller bandages to the small cuts over the rest of her body. Kankuro came in to see the 'hot new babe' but was turned out with a scowl from Gaara. Only medics were allowed in her room. But, he had no choice when Temari came, a woman whom he couldn't stop, arrived.

"Hey, sorry about pinning it on you." She said, admitting her mistake.

Gaara merely shrugged, considering her forgiven. "Why are you staying up with her?"

"Konoha ninja, Naruto's friend." Was all that Gaara gave her. Temari merely nodded her head, not prodding any further.

"You know that you're going to have to tell Konoha something." Gaara nodded.

"I'm going but you had better think of something soon before they start getting nosy." The door shut behind her, leaving an eerie silence in the room. He stood and walked over to the Hyuuga girl.

'_No, I shouldn't care. Not this much, even if she's a friend of Naruto's. I'm Kazekage, I have my own people to look after._' Gaara stood and opened the window, steeling one last glance at Hinata before tearing himself away and jumping to he streets below.

Temari never saw Gaara enter the hospital again, so Temari did so for him. She informed him that Hinata was steadily getting better, to which information his eyes up, even if only a little bit. It had been three days, and Temari caught him glancing at the hospital, she knew that he was holding himself back from entering the hospital doors.

When Temari ran into Gaara's office one day, Gaara was ready to yell when he say her panting fugure and anxious face. "It's the girl, Hinata! She woke up!

* * *

Hinata had an overwhelming sense of loneliness and cold. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to be graced by 'welcoming', 'blind your eyes so you can stay even longer' hospital lights. She tried to sit up only to accept the incomprehensible pain that took over. She slumped back in the bed before turning to see something simple and beautiful.

It was a white lily, with a bright crimson ribbon tied to the stem. She softly reached out and held the flower, inhaling its scent and wondering who had gotten it for her. She swung her head to the side as she saw who must have been a nurse, stroll into her room. The nurse dropped the clipboard upon seeing the girl slightly propped up in the bed, pale eyes looking around curiously.

"He-hello, w-would y-you tell me wh-where I a-am?" She asked in her signature stutter but with a very kind look on her face.

The nurse tore out of the room, leaving a very confused and very frightened Hyuuga alone.

Hinata looked at the flower again, still bewildered at the nurse's reaction. Trying to remember how she ended up there, all she remembered was a searing pain in her abdomen, where she unconsciously placed her hand.

Again, she heard the door open to her room but it was not the nurse. It was three people, each entering one after the other. The first was a man in black with purple face paint **(A/N:** _*cough* make up *cough*_**)**, then a young woman with 4 pigtails and a large fan on her back. Lastly, it was a young man with fiery red hair, aquamarine eyes and the kanji _Ai_ tattooed on his forehead. '_Love_,' Hinata mused.

Suddenly, she remembered them, when they tried to destroy Konoha, each hurting at least one of her friends. She tried to remember their names before unconsciously whispering, "Kankuro-san and Temari-san, and Subaku no Gaara." **(A/N:** _Technically, they are all 'Subaku no' or 'of the Sand' but I used it for Gaara to make it more dramatic_**)**

"That's us!" The guy in the black outfit with kitty ears **(A/N:** _Sorry, another note but don't kill me for using kitty ears!_**) **said proudly. The girl behind him slapped him upside the head before turning to Hinata.

"I'm Temari, and this is Kankuro and Gaara, though you already knew that apparently. You feeling better?" Temari asked. Hinata merely nodded.

"That's good, you've been out for 3 days. We weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

"Three d-days?" Hinata asked. "Wh-where am I-I?"

"That would be in Sunagakure, far away from your home. Speaking of which, why were you in Wind Country. And why exactly were you in the shape you were when Gaara found you?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at her hands where she still fingered the lily. "Um…I-I left to train, a-and to prove m-myself to eve-everyone. I-I was att-attacked."

Kankuro scoffed, "Yeah, right, based on the condition those four were in, I'd say you don't need to train."

Hinata whipped her head up, "Four?" She asked.

Temari looked at her brothers then to Hinata. "Hai, um…the four people that attacked you, they were all unconscious." Hinata kept shaking her head.

"No, there were five." Hinata said adamantly.

"Sorry Hinata, but we're sure that there are four, there was no sign of another having been there."

"He's gone?" Hinata whispered. The siblings looked at each other.

"Hinata," Temari said, stepping closer to the girl. "What did the fifth guy look like?"

"Um, I-I didn't see his f-face. B-but he had a b-big sword and a t-tattoo."

This time Gaara took an interest in the conversation, "What kind of a tattoo?"

Hinata looked at him nervously, "A uh…a-a lion and t-thorns." Hinata said, almost as if wondering if it was the right answer.

"Kimble," Kankuro growled. "No wonder we didn't have a trace of him."

Temari turned to her brothers, "Do you think he'll come here?"

"He may come after the girl," Kankuro thought aloud. They all turned to look at a very confused Hyuuga. They turned back to their huddle, discussing and seemingly arguing in hushed tones that Hinata couldn't figure out.

Temari walked up to Hinata, "I've got something to do but when you feel up to it, you can come and stay at our place, 'kay?" Hinata hesitated, not wanting to intrude.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the lecherous punk away from you." Temari joked while waving her hand at Kankuro." Hinata giggled.

"Hai, thank you." Hinata said without a stutter. Temari grinned and left the room with Kankuro in a headlock, leaving Hinata and Gaara alone.

Gaara looked at the lily again, narrowing his eyes as if to curse it before lifting them to the nervous Hyuuga heiress.

"I-I…" Hinata tried to thank him but found it hard to find the words.

"Hyuuga." He said simply. Hinata turned her eyes to him. "If you decide to stay, I need to know. I could be charged with kidnapping if I do not inform Konoha. And if I do, they will most likely take you back. There is a way for you to stay without informing your family and friends, but it will come at a price. Make your choice now."

Hinata thought for only a moment before looking Gaara straight in the eyes. "I will stay."

"Very well, you will train here, under my siblings. And you will become a Sunagakure ninja. Are you willing to do so?" Hinata nodded her head.

Gaara nodded, "Welcome to Sunagakure, Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

A/N: And so ends Chapter 2 of AFS (At First Sight), _Change Came with the Wind._ I know that it wasn't that good. I had the second chapter written before I posted the first but I re-red it and it was BAD, so I re-did it. I was under pressure and didn't edit it like I did my last chapter. I'll try and do better next time though. Constructive critism please but no flames! Hey, I could use some help with the plot. Hinata is going to end up returning to Konoha after 3 years, maybe a few days after Naruto returns. Should I skip to that part where she's changed and do flashbacks of her training in Suna or go on ahead and write it before putting her back in Konoha later? If I continue this way, _Chapter 3: He Loves Only Himself_ will be up as soon as possible. If I time skip, then _Chapter 3: The Pride of a Kunoichi_ is up next! I can't really start writing the next chapter without deciding which to choose. If you have any suggestions or things you may want in the story, I may put them in. I'll update soon anyways! Please review!


	3. He Loves Only Himself

**Saisho No Kōkei Wo Mi Te** 'At First Sight'

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_A/N_: Hello again everyone! I'm a liar, I know, I didn't update soon! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It will probably take this long from now on because school is taking up all my time. And I had a decent plotline till I realized it was _way_ too similar to another fanfiction so I'm writing blind right now. I will _try_ to update monthly which will probably get easier when summer starts though I can't be sure cause I'm traveling. Hope you like my story so far though! This is_ not_ a time skip chapter. Once again, I'll say that this is my first fanfic and I'm only a freshman so please go easy on me. Though it is a narrative, POV will seem to change so I'm sorry if you get confused. I won't 'curse' in my stories but I may use alternatives or Japanese curses, hope that that doesn't bother you and if you want to know what they mean, use your imagination or you could look them up. I love all of your reviews so thank you!

_Recap_: _Hinata thought for only a moment before looking Gaara straight in the eyes. "I will stay."_

"_Very well, you will train here, under my siblings. And you will become a Sunagakure ninja. Are you willing to do so?" Hinata nodded her head._

_Gaara nodded, "Welcome to Sunagakure, Hinata Hyuuga."_

**Chapter 3: He Loves Only Himself**

It had been a week before Temari and Kankuro could move Hinata out of the hospital and into their house. Gaara had been occupied with other plans but Hinata couldn't help the relieved feeling of leaving the hospital and not having to face him so soon again. With help from Temari and a crutch, Hinata entered the kage mansion while Kankuro held open doors (because Temari refused to let the 'pervert' touch the 'innocent kunoichi').

The mansion was large compared to the relatively small ninja. Though partially connected to the kage tower, it was still considered a separate facility for the Kazekage and the kage family and their guests. Hinata's room was a creamy white with a gray bedspread and curtains around her windows and it was obvious that the room had been void of guests for a long time because of the gathering of dust on furniture. Temari set Hinata on her bed, letting the Hyuuga get a bearing on her surroundings.

"Well, welcome home, I guess. You got your own bathroom, and a balcony over there but I would suggest only using it at night. Cause it's the second story, so you can call for either Kankuro or I to help you down to dinner for a while. There's a library on the next floor, so feel free to explore or take some books when you're up and about again. I'm just across the hall if you need me." Temari looked around thinking of anything else.

Kankuro sat on the bed next the heiress and playfully put his arm over her shoulder. "This is your home now so you can really do whatever you want, though I wouldn't recommend it till your leg gets better." Hinata smiled gently at him and nodded in thanks before he ruffled her hair and left her and Temari alone.

"Oi, Hinata." Temari said. Hinata looked at the sand ninja in response. "Your leg…you know that it might-"

"Never h-heal?" Hinata interrupted. "I-I'm aware of t-that risk. But I-I won't give up. That's my-my ninja way. E-even if it t-takes years, I-I will not give u-up."

Temari smiled at the girl and sat beside her, happy herself that the Hyuuga would be staying for a time.

Hinata lay with her back on her bed, Temari sitting across from her holding a book. The two had been training Hinata in a certain way, with her mind. Hinata, for 3 days, had been practicing charka control and manipulation, new jutsus, and strategies with her new best friend. Also, Hinata worked on strengthening her Byakugan and any muscles that wouldn't cause her left leg any pain. The two girls had become very close in the short period of time, simply talking or training.

A knock sounded at Hinata's door and in stepped her private doctor, followed by Kankuro. Hinata had to take medicines regularly and was to see her doctor every other day for check ups and healing her leg. Hinata propped herself up and smiled at Kankuro before offering her ankle to the medic nin.

Kankuro sat beside Hinata, playfully tickling her before saying, "How's my favorite Hyuuga doing?" Hinata giggled softly. Kankuro visited her often and the girl had begun to view him as her older brother, which at the same time left her missing her cousin, whom she had begun to grow close to before she left.

"I'm good. Temari-san and I have been st-studying my water manipulation." Hinata said, looking back at Temari who wasn't as happy about Kankuro, the 'flirtatious creep', being in such close proximity with the sweet girl.

Kankuro smothered the girl into a hug, "You're not stuttering so much anymore!" Hinata struggled for breathe till Temari whacked her younger brother upside the head to get him to release his strangle hold on her. The medic nin as well was glaring daggers at the puppet master as his attempts to keep a steady flow of charka to heal Hinata's ankle was much harder with Kankuro moving her around.

Hinata giggled a little bit at the two's antics, a small blush on her face. "Yes, Kankuro-san, Temari-san has shown me that i-it makes me seem weak. I-I don't want that."

"Yep, now all I need is for her to stop using suffixes." Temari turned her attention to the fidgeting Hyuuga who didn't respond. Temari sighed in response.

The medic ninja broke whatever train of thought they had when he spoke, "Well, Miss Hyuuga, your ankle is starting to heal up okay, but do not, under any circumstances, put any pressure or strain on it. No real physical activity for at least a few more weeks before we can start rehabilitation. But that may take a few months to complete."

Hinata couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she thanked the doctor. Temari also felt her face light up at the Hyuuga's joy as she hugged the girl from behind while Kankuro ruffled her hair again.

The next morning, Hinata woke to a few stray rays of light peeking in through her window. Sighing happily, she slowly sat up and fastened her new brace to her shin and ankle to prevent any unnecessary jostling. She hopped over to her dresser before putting on a tight tank top, a loose, navy blue t-shirt on top and standard ninja shorts and sandals. Though she wouldn't need it, Hinata fastened her kunai pouch to her thigh out of comfort before grabbing her crutch and entering the stoic hallway of the kage mansion.

Looking side to side, she made her way towards the stairs. On the first floor, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before relaxing when she realized it was only dawn, so she could not expect anyone to be up. Finding the kitchen, she searched for anything possibly edible, and to her expectations, there was nothing. Exasperated, she turned around only to fall backwards as her face came in contact with someone.

She was stopped, however, from an embarrassing and maybe even painful fall as the figure roughly grabbed her forearm. Hinata looked up to see the one person she really didn't want to confront right now.

"…Gaara," she silently gasped.

His aquamarine eyes looked at her passively as she whispered his name before he released his hold on her arm. She staggered for a moment but regained her balance.

"I-I…um-th-…" she stuttered, trying to say something, anything. He, however, simply turned to walk away. Hinata sighed in relief before stopping herself. '_No, he saved my life. Now or never. Hm, maybe never…no_! _He deserves something."_ Making up her mind, Hinata summoned the little courage she possessed at the moment as she made a quick jump for him.

"Kaze-" She called, reaching for his arm. To her surprise, he did turn to her with a question in his eyes. "I-u-um…Kazekage-sama. Th-thank you f-for s-saving me." She rushed quickly before swaying as she lowered in to an unsteady bow. She did not see his face, only his feet continuing towards the door.

But, his feet stopped at the door where she heard his low voice, "You are Naruto's friend. I will protect you while you are here and as a Suna nin." That was all he said before leaving Hinata, her face red with surprise and relief.

Gaara walked towards the council room, still thinking about his encounter with the stuttering Hyuuga. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been avoiding the girl. Whether because he wanted to keep away from the awkward thank you that he had just received or he wasn't sure how to respond to the girl that had made him feel so strangely he didn't know. What he did know was that he would protect her, not in any close way, but as one of Naruto's precious people and as a ninja.

"**Keep telling yourself that, kit,"** Shukaku growled sarcastically in the young redhead's mind.

'_What are you talking about?_' Gaara thought back.

"**Ha, never mind, you'll find out yourself, hopefully."** the Shukaku said, laughing deeply sending an uncomfortable feeling coursing through his spine. Shaking off the conversation, Gaara mentally prepared himself before entering the council room where the elders sat.

The elders hushed each other as Gaara, the youngest present in the room, sat himself at the head of the council chamber. "Council is now in session." A man behind Gaara bellowed. Gaara nodded to each elder before perhaps the most ancient of them all stood.

"Kazekage-sama," the elder addressed. Gaara nodded in recognition. "We have heard word that you have currently been keeping a Konoha ninja with you and your siblings in the Kage mansion, is this correct." When Gaara merely sat in his chair the councilman cleared his throat and continued.

"The council will take this as a confirmation. Kazekage-sama, the ninja has no mission or dealings with Suna and is more than able to be transported back to Konoha. Without the Hokage's consent, we are unable to keep the ninja and she must be returned immediately."

Gaara looked the elder in the eye before his comment, "Ningu-sama. I…appreciate your concern for the Hyuuga heiress though it is misplaced. She is now undergoing preparation for the Genin ,and potentially Chunin, exams to be qualified as a Suna ninja."

"But Kazekage-sama, this is against our alliance. Sunagakure, the village we placed under your care, is at risk-"

"I have already consulted the Hokage with the fact that Hyuuga Hinata is staying here until further notice. Hyuuga Hinata is allowed to train and become qualified as a Suna nin for a minimum period of 3 years. The Hyuuga has been released of her Konoha ninja status at present and has been an official Sunagakure ninja for the past 8 days."

Gaara held back a smirk as the elder stood in his place gaping like…well, an astonished old man.

Another elder stood, "We will keep your judgment in mind Kazekage-sama. The Konoha ninja is in your care." The elder turned to everyone else, "This meeting is presently adjourned."

Sighing, Gaara stood and left, relieved that everything was over with. He thought about the young Hyuuga and her future training in Suna. He was going to make sure that she deserved to stay.

He entered his office and stood at the window, observing the village and its inhabitants. His gaze was caught by none other than the object of his thoughts. The Hyuuga girl was standing across the street seemingly trying to balance with her injured leg without her crutch. This action could simply be summarized in Gaara's mind as 'stupid'. He was aware that the Hyuuga had no business trying to walk on her leg yet but this thought process stopped when he witnessed the girl take a step.

The Hyuuga took a full step, without her crutch. And then another. Though she wobbled a bit on her feet, she was walking on her injured leg. After maybe four steps, the Hyuuga stopped and smiled to herself, an action that Gaara almost mimicked. '_Never giving up, an admirable quality. Hyuuga Hinata, you'll make a great Suna ninja._'

**A/N:** And so ends Chapter 3! I'm so happy that people are reading my story so please, let me know what you think and _review_! Due to popular vote and family suggestion, I will _not_ be doing the time skip so up next is _Chapter 4: Ghost of a Smile__. _I realize that this chapter may have been boring, well I thought that it was, but don't worry. Further chapters will have more action and/or dialogue as the next chapter Hinata will actually be _training_!I'll try to update as soon as I can! But as I said, school will be taking priority over AFS and as it's the end of the year and I'm a GT student, you can only imagine the chaos that's ensuing! Any suggestions will be taken into consideration and please give constructive criticism, I want to do better because I'm not writing for just me, I want you guys to enjoy this. Until next chapter!

Tsukari Kugatsu


	4. Ghost of a Smile

_**Saisho No Kōkei Wo Mi Te**_

'At First Sight'

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_A/N_: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and the grammatical catches that you made. I started this right after I published the last and once again, I am aware that it was really boring, cause I personally was bored but I tried to get something published. I wrote the last chap. in maybe…an hour. I have about a month left of school so hopefully things will turn out better with writing and updating. Once again, I'm still writing blind here till a new and decent plot line develops in my head. Also, there are a few Japanese words in this chapter and I'm more comfortable writing from more of Hinata's perspective than Gaara's though when necessary, I will write in other's perspectives. Here it is!

_Recap_: The Hyuuga took a full step, without her crutch. And then another. Though she wobbled a bit on her feet, she was walking on her injured leg. After maybe four steps, the Hyuuga stopped and smiled to herself, an action that Gaara almost mimicked_. 'Never giving up, an admirable quality. Hyuuga Hinata, you'll make a great Suna ninja.'_

**Chapter 4: Ghost of a Smile**

In the shade of a stray wall a young girl with opalescent eyes sought shelter from the early morning rays. A small area of packed dirt and sand spread out in front of her as she attempted to catch her breath. The desert sun beat down on her, sparing no living thing of its heat. Sweat glistened and fell from her temple as she heard a voice call her a while off.

"Hinata!" the voice called, mixed with worry and excitement.

The girl stood, fixing her eyes down the road where Temari emerged with a fan strapped to he back.

"Hinata!" The blonde smiled when she spotted the young kunoichi ahead. The said girl let a timid smile loose as well.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Temari said as she let out a goofy laugh and stopped I front of the girl.

"G-gomen! I was just…uh-sitting? What w-was it that you needed Temari-sa-" but Hinata stopped at the warning glare she received. "Temari?" She tried, earning an approving nod from the 4-ponytailed girl.

"Well, you weren't in your room or the library so I got worried. You're not supposed to be walking around much so I figured someone kidnapped you and-" As Temari continued rambling on, Hinata couldn't suppress a smile **(A/N:** _I know, more smiling!_**)** at her friend's antics. " -And like, what if someone demanded ransom, or wanted to steal you or-wait. Sitting?"

"Huh?" Hinata said rather un-ladylike at the sudden topic change.

"Sitting. You said you were sitting. Were you studying? What were-oh gosh you're all sweaty! Are you okay? Is it heatstroke, were you attacked? Where are they? When I find them I'm gunna-" Hinata sighed and was silently grateful at her friends protectiveness and that she was able to avoid the first question.

"No, really Temari-san- uh, Temari. I'm all r-right, just a little…heat? Y-yeah, it's the heat." Hinata stuttered, trying to find an excuse but from the look on Temari's face, it was clear that she didn't believe the girl.

"That's quite the lie if I ever heard one." A deep voice called out and both girls turned their heads to a teen with fiery red hair.

"K-Kazekage-sa-" Hinata whispered but was interrupted by his voice.

"Your stutter is evidence enough." Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed as a cable of sand rushed at Hinata.

Then, the second most unexpected thing happened. Hinata jumped back, twisting her body but before she met the ground she pushed off with her hands and landed out of range of the attack, supporting _most_ of her weight on her good leg.

Gaara scoffed as the sand retreated back into his gourd. "Not so handicapped anymore, eh Hyuuga? You heal quickly." Hinata's eyes went wide at this. '_He was trying to see if I was better. He knew. Wait-what will Temari think!_' Her eyes switched to Temari who was in a state of shock. She was frozen; her eyes wide and her breaths were shallow and quick.

"Your genin exam will be supervised by Temari this afternoon. She will decide when you take your chunin exam as well. She and Kankuro are your senseis now, they will train you till I say other wise." He looked at Temari apologetically and turned to disappear in a whirl of sand. Though before he vanished, he whispered a gentle 'good luck, Hyuuga'. An encouragement that only Hinata could hear.

Hinata smiled before realizing the awkward silence he left them in. Hinata shifted lightly from leg to leg, quietly testing if she strained her ankle.

"Your ankle good?" Temari whispered.

"Uh…mhm," Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"Good, cause next time you pull a stunt like that, you are so dead, little Hyuuga." Hinata looked at her friend in surprise before smiling in understanding.

"Kay, enough smiling. Better hope your secret training paid off cause your genin exam starts now!" Temari removed her fan from her back and swept it through the air, sending a warm wind current in Hinata's direction. Hinata jumped over the low breaching attack, landing in front of her friend before swiping at her feet. Temari dodged and flipped back to retreat a bit. Temari opened her fan wider, exposing another moon and gave it a deep swing.

Hinata stood in her spot but was blown back. She caught herself quickly and stayed low to the ground to endure the blast of desert wind.

"Nice move," Hinata complemented before running forward. Temari swung again but Hinata leaped over Temari's head, then turned, swinging a charka enhanced leg at Temari's head. Instead of her head, Hinata made contact with her fan but succeeded in sending Temari back a few meters along with the end of her fan.

Temari growled at her broken weapon but Hinata did not hesitate to give Temari a chance to get away. Pushing off with her right leg, Hinata ducked under the sand ninja's now functioning bat and aimed for her stomach. Temari leaped back just in time as she saw visable wisp of blue charka where she had once stood.

Temari turned to meet the Hyuuga girl only to meet several strikes in the neck and arms. Losing the strength in her arms, Temari dropped her broken fan and dodged the quickly advancing Konoha ninja.

'_So she can disable a person's ability to effectively use their muscles and not just stop charka flow. Impresive_,' Temari thought. Hinata's strikes then became faster and more precise and undoubtedly would have met their mark had she not been fighting the Kazekage's sister.

However, Temari was not about to be pushed around. Temari ducked under a glowing palm and grabbed Hinata's wrist. Hinata let out a gasp as Temari threw the girl across the ground. Hinata sat up with a gash on her cheek. Even with Temari's arms partially disabled, she could really throw a person.

When Hinata stood she was met with the wide grin of Temari. "Congrats!" Hinata looked at her friend puzzled. "You passed the first part of the exam." Hinata's mouth formed an 'o' before she giggled.

"Kay Hina-chan! Hm…got it! The next task is very traditional and probably what I shoulda used but I'm gunna make sure you deserve to be a Suna ninja!" Temari scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Uh, shadow clone and transformation!"**(A/N: **_Sorry, I couldn't find the names cause my Internet is out so this is what you get!_**)**

Hinata nodded and performed the proper hand signs for a shadow clone. When Temari looked pleased with the low level jutsu, Hinata performed another set of hand signs before being enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared a woman stood where Hinata once had. The woman was probably a head taller than the original Hinata but her hair was the same color, though down to her waist. She was clad in a traditional kunoichi outfit but donned a sand ninja cloak **(A/N:** _like the one Temaria nd Gaara wore when the made their way to the kage council in Konoha. Around the end of Chap 453 I think._**)**

Temari smirked which Hinata took as a signal to release the transformation. "You're a Sunagakure genin! I know Gaara said that you're a ninja and all but now you've passed the test! Soon you'll be able to take the chunin exam!" Temari thought for a moment before adding, "Though it would have to be a private exam cause you missed that exams already and you might meet some Konoha ninja-"

Hinata smiled so brightly and hugged her best friend. Though previously this action would have embarrassed her, Hinata couldn't help her excitement of being a genin all over again.

Hinata stood at her balcony. She was proud of her success earlier in the day and excited about her progress. She looked up at the sky as she admired the stars in the desert that had been so hard to see in Konoha. Smiling, Hinata jumped on her balcony railing and scaled the kage mansion. On the roof, she grinned as she could see the moon clear as day. Though when she gazed around the rooftop, she found she was not alone.

Sitting not too far away, sat the Kazekage, donned in his robes and gourd with his hat sitting beside him. However, the young leader took no notice of the Hyuuga. Slowly turning around, Hinata attempted to get away before his voice caught her.

"If you think I wouldn't sense you, you underestimate my abilities." His deep voice flowed through the night.

Hinata looked at him, a blush adorned her cheeks as she bowed, "Gom-gomen K-Kazekage-sama. I-I was no-not aware that you were h-here." She whispered, silently cursing her stutter.

"Why?" This question grabbed Hinata's attention. "Why do you stutter around myself and not my sister? Are you afraid of me? You say her name so carelessly and yet you cannot speak mine without a nervous breakdown?"

When she did not answer, Gaara turned away from her and continued to look at the sky. However, she did not leave but propped herself right beside him, giving him enough space for his comfort as well as hers. He looked at her in complete surprise but it eased when she gave him a soft smile.

"I-I stutter Kazekage-sama because it is my nature. I am t-trying to stop and if it annoys you so much I will n-not speak unless I am a-able to do s-so clearly." She looked at Gaara, though he did not give any sound. "Okay, I-I-" She took a deep breath before starting again. "I won't stutter."

"Gomen, if my actions offend you Kazekage-sama. I was raised as an heiress and I am trying to break the habit of being so formal. You may c-call-" Hinata seemed to hit herself in her head for stuttering. "-me Hinata. If…if you'd like." She sighed at her courage that had come and gone quickly after she said spoke.

"Hinata," Gaara whispered, testing out the name. Hinata smiled encouragingly. And Gaara did the same. He smiled, though the briefest thing in the world, the Shukaku container was human after all. "And…you will call me Gaara?" He asked.

"Ah?" Hinata gasped. "But, you're the Kazekage! I must show some respect, even if…" She stopped at Gaara's downcast look.

"I understand. Also, Temari told me that you passed the genin exam. She and Kankuro will train you for your chunin exam that will take place in three days." Gaara stood and began to walk away.

"Gaara-sama!" Hinata called out, causing him to stop. "Gaara-sama, will that suffix suffice till I feel more comfortable with our…uh, familiarity?"

"Hn," Gaara said, letting a smirk slip before he caught himself. His attention was directed to her cheek where some dried blood was smeared but there was no cut to speak of.

Noticing his questioning gaze, Hinata grinned. "I used some medical salves I made. Temari showed me some of the herbs here in Suna so I tried some out and they're wonderful. My cut healed really quickly."

A thought popped in Gaara's head before he nodded and turned away.

"Gaara-sama!" Hinata called. He turned at the edge of the mansion. "Sweat dreams?" She said awkwardly.

"Hai, good night…Hinata." And with that, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the so-called monster, disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

**A/N**: Yay, finished, and I wrote it in less than a day! Though I wouldn't expect such quick updates anymore, this was a miracle! And I hope that this was better than last chapter! Yes, Temari was hyper and the loving, doting older sister but I like her like this. I hope no one minded. Definitely _not_ my best fight scene but you can get the general idea. And yes, there will be some upcoming fluff though fluff does sometimes tend to bring people out of character but oh well! Please review and be honest but keep flames to a minimum. I love reviews (hint-hint), if you haven't guessed yet. Hinata will continue her training in the next chapter. Till next time!

Tsukari Kugatsu


	5. Somebody's Savior

**At First Sight**

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. But I did create the 3 characters from the first chap and I own the plot, wherever it's going! Yay, I have possession over something!

_**A/N**_**:** Whoohoo for _34 _reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks! Thanks also for _35_ alerts and _24 _favorites for AFS, I love you guys! Though I love Gaara, I find it easier to write as Hinata so that's how it will basically be. After a few more chapters I might be skipping a little farther ahead in time because I _can't_ write 3 years worth of training. I'll do a few flashbacks later on just so no one misses anything. Some Japanese words in this chappie, if that's a good thing. Oh, based on pointers in reviews, I fixed _some_ grammar errors so thank you for that! This chapter is a little slow and very descriptive; sorry about that but I've had no inspiration. I kinda wrote this whole thing in one sitting in fear of it getting deleted. This chappie is long as use of a makeshift apology for lateness () Anyways…

**Special Thanks to the following for your reviews, criticisms, notices, and suggestions! :**

Lilac Rose6, NekoStriker101, ShadowOwl, Kira Acumichi, Sepsis, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, Jenda-kun, diff-r-ent-1, wisdom-jewel, DNAstar, Fyi pi I, ReaperDuckling, hinata-fan2, XxStarxGazerxX, LULULOLA, Drippingly Sarcastic, WinterMission, CityLightsFallingLeaves, Chellythemadhatter, kibagaaralover18, lexithemexi

_(If I missed anyone or spelled your username wrong, I apologize and will fix it)_

Thanks everyone, you inspire me to write and keep me going! Love you all!

_**Recap**_**:** "Gaara-sama!" Hinata called. He turned at the edge of the mansion. "Sweat dreams?" She said awkwardly.

"Hai, good night…Hinata." And with that, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the so-called monster, disappeared in a whirlwind of

* * *

**Chapter 5: Somebody's Savior**

"Good job, Hinata! I think you're really improving!" Temari congratulated the gasping Hyuuga on the ground.

Hinata looked up at her new-found friend let a small smile spread across her face. "Y-you really think so?"

"Mhm!" Temari confirmed with a nod. "Hey, I think we're finished for the day."

Hinata sprung up from the ground "N-nani? I still have m-much more to-"

"Hinata! Geez, not everyone has the stamina you do, you're wearing me out. C'mon, let's get something to eat, just you and me." Temari said whilst shaking her head.

Hinata couldn't help the warm feeling of being accepted by Temari and her siblings, well, hopefully both her siblings. Smiling, Hinata followed Temari as she led the way into town.

Even without having a point or reason for going into town, Hinata found that Temari was still able to spend quite a lot of money. Hinata didn't know how long they were running about but knew it must have been a significant amount of time if they ventured through roughly a half a dozen stores.

Sighing at her friend's antics, Hinata followed behind her a few steps as Temari talked aimless. But it was nice, Temari was excited to have a girl to shop with who wasn't afraid of her overpowering personality and Hinata was happy to have a friend, no matter how opposite they were.

"Hyuuga!" An authoritive voice yelled. Both Temari and Hinata turned to see a nurse standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Hinata looked around her, not registering that she could be the only Hyuuga in Sunagakure before pointing to herself. The nurse sighed before nodding impatiently.

"Yes, you. You are testing my patience, now get inside, I don't tolerate lateness." The nurse scolded.

"Demo…I-I don't-" But before her words were registered, the nurse dragged her away by her arm into the Suna hospital, leaving a speechless Temari standing on the street.

Inside, Hinata was pulled through white hallways by the humphy **(A/N:** _Yes, I just used humphy._**)** nurse. Stunned, Hinata couldn't react so she allowed the nurse to drag her around by her arm.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san! Finally! It's a pleasure to meet you!" A tall medic greeted.

"O-Oh! Gomen! Hello!" Hinata stuttered as she dropped her head in a bow. The medic laughed and waved his hand to shoo away the pushy nurse.

"Hinata-san, it's very exciting to have you here. I've heard of your medical balms and I must say it's astounding, genius!" The medic praised as he led her down the hallway. "I mean, the charka required to heal for a medic is massive but your creams should reduce the amount incredibly. They will be most helpful in our hospital as well as on the field!" He said while patting her head but stopped at seeing the utter confusion on Hinata's face.

"Is there something wrong Hinata-san?"

"N-No, no…hai. I'm afraid I d-don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Hm? What do you mean? You're here for the apprenticeship, am I wrong?" The medic asked now almost as confused as Hinata.

"Nani! A-apprenticeship?" Hinata burst.

The medic nodded. "Yes, atleast that's what Kazekage-sama said."

Hinata's eyes widened"…Kazekage-sama?"

"Mhm, he recommended you for a nursing position. We were hesitant at first as we were unaware of your abilities but how can you say no to the Kazekage? Though we agreed most thankfully when he mentioned you creams. It's revolutionary, if what he says is true. But we still need to test your abilities before we can bump you up to a nursing spot. I hope you understand," The medic clarified, seemingly proud of his new pupil.

Hinata, however, remained stunned. _'Gaara-sama did this…for me?'_ A smile crept on her face before she turned to the medic. "Please take care of me!" Hinata said, bowing deeply.

* * *

For hours, Hinata had stood by the door, observing as the medics tended to patients, studiously making reports for designated patients. Silently, Hinata absorbed different techniques used by various doctors for future reference. It was a long, grueling first day of work but her spirits were not suppressed. '_Everything's falling into place._' Hinata thought.

"Hyuuga," a nurse called. "You're done for today, just make sure you get here bright and early tomorrow, 'kay?" Hinata nodded and handed off her reports before stepping out onto the dusk lit streets of Suna.

Hinata sighed in contentment before a blonde caught her eye. "T-Temari!"

Said kunoichi turned and faced the opal-eyed girl. "Ah, hey Hina-chan!" **(**_**A/N:**__ This will be a regular nickname for Hinata by the way_**) **

"Gomen! H-have you been waiting here t-the whole time?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"What? I love ya Hinata, but I'm not one to wait outside for hours waiting for my kidnapped friend. No, I just got here a few minutes ago. Shortly after Ms. Cranky dragged you off, the receptionist inside explained the whole thing." Temari smiled as Hinata let out a breath of relief.

"So, why didn't you tell me you had a job? I would've shut up if I knew you were going to be late."

"N-no! I was surprised too! Someone k-kinda…set it up for me."

"Oh? Who?" Temari asked with sparked interest.

"J-just a friend, I guess." Hinata said blushing but happy that her friend didn't pry any further.

That night, Hinata silently prayed that Gaara would be on the rooftop and waited impatiently for night to fall. When she decided she had about enough of waiting, Hinata climbed up to the roof. Holding her breath, she peeked over the edge but was disappointed to see a missing redhead. Sighing, Hinata sat in the same place she had the night before, blushing at their previous encounter.

"So you're here again are you, Hyuuga?" A voice called out. Hinata whipped around to see the aquamarine eyes and red hair that she had wanted to see. Hinata blushed before a small frown was set on her face, upset that he had used her clan name.

"G-gomen Gaara-sama! I was just-ah…I can leave…" Terribly embarrassed, Hinata stood and headed for the edge of the roof.

"Hinata." He tried. Hinata turned and smiled brightly. "You may stay." He said simply.

Nodding, Hinata returned to her previous seat. A comfortable and mutual silence settled over the roof when all she could hear were her own breaths and the subtle blow of the wind. "G-Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. He turned his gaze on her and she took the gesture as permission to continue. "A-arigatou! Arigatou, Gaara-sama." She rushed, hiding her face.

Gaara looked at her from behind with a mild face of puzzlement. Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Comfortable, Hinata clarified. "You got me a job at the hospital. I-I never even asked but you did something like that for me." She turned her face to look at him. "Arigatou." She said, with the utmost sincerity in her voice.

Gaara nodded, as if in acceptance which was all that Hinata could ask for. Suddenly, his voice flittered in the desert air, "Your stuttering…has decreased from our last encounter." He noted.

Hinata smiled, "Hai! It's been difficult but I don't wish to let Gaara-sama down." Her eyes widened and a small squeak of a gasp escaped her lips as she covered her mouth. '_I can't believe I was so forward with Gaara-sama!_' Hinata thought but refused to give him and excuse for mistrust of what could escape her again.

But the expression that grew on his face was one that she missed and believed should be worn on Gaara much more, a smile. He didn't smile at her but he wore his small, completely Gaara smile as he gazed out over Suna. His contagious smile made its way to Hinata who was relieved that her words had made a positive impact as opposed to the negative that she had expected.

"Hinata." He asked.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

She turned to face him wide eyed but relaxed to see his content face. Hinata turned back and looked at the stars till she fell asleep feeling safe and warm

* * *

'Hyuuga Hinata, report to emergency room 5. Hyuuga Hinata, report to emergency 5, immediately,' blared an urgent voice over the intercom, the noise traveling along the whitewashed walls of the mostly void hospital.

Without questioning the strange orders besides the widening of her eyes in surprise, Hinata dashed through the hall towards her required destination. Upon her entrance to emergency quarters, she had little time to survey the bustling and shouting of both doctors and patients alike before she was whisked away by a nurse. Hinata was brought to the side of two Suna ninja, who based on the files rudely turned to her by a medic, had been ambushed by cloud ninja on a reconnaissance mission.

Confusion was obvious on her face and voice as she turned to a nearby doctor. "A-ano… I don't understand w-why…" she trailed off.

"We were understaffed today and were unprepared. We need your eyes and your medical knowledge, no matter how limited. Now get working, these are emergency situations!" The snap in the doctor's voice didn't even reach Hinata as panic set in.

'They expect me to do medic work? But I was offered this job for my creams, not my medical skills,' Hinata thought. She turned back to the two wounded ninja and her face hardened in determination.

Silently activating her bloodline limit, Hinata investigated her two 'patients'. She checked their charka systems, opening points to encourage charka flow and production. She looked over their vital organs to see if anything had been badly damaged. To her relief, only muscle and bone had been the cost of the ninja conflict.

Beginning with one ninja, Hinata focused on his abdomen and stopped the excessive bleeding that either a shuriken or kunai had caused. After wrapping his now scarred stomach, she then turned her Byakugan on the wounded nin's leg, adjusting her vision to observing flesh and bone over the miniscule charka system. She carefully moved his leg to its natural position before wrapping and splinting it into place.

As finished as she would be with the first, Hinata moved on to the second ninja. Finding his shoulder torn, she firmly pressed the wound and yelled to a nurse for assistance. The nurse dutifully took her place while Hinata searched a medicine cabinet. Pulling out something that looked promising, she rushed back to the Suna nin and removed the cloth the nurse had used to stop the bleeding. She poured the liquid into the wound and observed as it fizzed momentarily. She then wrapped his shoulder as well as any other gashes.

Sighing at her completed work, Hinata whipped her forehead and turned to leave. Before she could make her escape, a doctor sent her to the side of another wounded ninja. Without question or debate, Hinata set to work on her new set of patients.

Through the afternoon, Hinata was moved from patient to patient, each with wounds worse than the last. If they were lucky, a patient only suffered from severe charka depletion, which was where her Byakugan and Hyuuga techniques came in handy, but some were not so lucky.

Utterly exhausted, Hinata checked with a few nurses to see if her work was done before making her way out of the hospital.

"Hinata-san! Hinata-san!" A voice called. Withholding a very un-Hinata like groan, she turned and pulled on a tired smile.

"Hai?" she asked as one of the overseeing medics came up to her.

"Hinata-san! Thank goodness I- are you alright?" A medic asked. Hinata was gasping slightly for breath and sweat was misted on her face.

"Hm? O-oh, yes, I'm just a little tired from overtime." Hinata explained but the medic seemed unconvinced. "Um, did you need something?"

The medic straightened and seemingly forgot about his previous question, "Right! Yes, the other head medics and I wanted to congratulate you on your performance today. You have more than shown that you are capable of working in our facility and would like for you to accept the duties and responsibilities of being a nurse."

"H-hontou?" Hinata asked to which the medic nodded.

"Congratulations, Hyuuga-san." Before he turned and left Hinata in her thoughts.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata! I haven't seen your pretty face in forever!" Kankuro laughed as he gave his favorite Hyuuga a one-armed hug. **(A/N:** _Haha, sorry Kankuro! My fault you've missed out on her face, I've neglected you! Also, Kankuro in this story is kinda perverted and flirty but does not think of Hinata in any other way but sisterly! He's just weird, 'kay?_**)**

Said girl giggled and blushed at the compliment, "How are you, Kankuro?"

"Ah, same old, same old. Hanging out with Temari isn't helping any," to which his comment earned him a whack upside the head from his older sister.

"Don't make stupid comments about people when you don't know if they can hear you," Temari scolded.

"Ha," Kankuro scoffed. "What makes you think I didn't know you were there!"

"Why you-"

"Oi, l-let's not fight! Please-ah…" Hinata struggled to cease the quarrel but only ended up laughing at the scene.

"What are you idiots doing?"

All time seemed to stop as Kankuro and Temari released their grips on the other and looked to see Gaara in the doorway. Kankuro, of course, was the first to break the strange moment.

"Ah, and the baby brother returns from the confines of his office," Kankuro dramatized as he reached to hug his brother who easily evaded the sluggish movement.

And thus the noise began again in the Kage mansion as Kankuro whined about how 'Gaara didn't love him anymore" while Temari yelled at Kankuro for his stupid crocodile tears.

Hinata giggled again, gaining the attention of the stoic Kazekage.

"Hinata," Gaara greeted.

She nodded, "Gaara-sama." Smiling again, Hinata turned back to the fray. "Oh, I wanted to thank you again. Also, I wanted you to know that I'm officially a nurse at the hospital now. Arigatou."

"Hm, according to reports, you deserved it. Congratulations." Hinata smiled as Gaara continued. "Your private chunin exam should be coming up soon, based on your progress. Temari and Kankuro will make sure that you are ready." Gaara silently walked away before he turned to her again.

"Good luck." Gaara said, with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Done! Please, please, please review! I kinda ended this abruptly cause my mom kicked me off for "typing all day", not even joking. I didn't even get to edit, just typed and submitted, I really wanted to get it out! Sorry for taking so long! Yes, I have reasonable excuses and yes, I will use them. First, I've been traveling and always seem to be doing something. Also, my brother is trying to get me to draw a chibi Final Fantasy comic and other chibi pictures for videos and stuff while my other brother is asking me to help him write a book. Both of which I have yet to start because when I feel pressured to do too many things, I tend to do none and do my own thing. Sorry for this inconvenient personality trait! This, along with other things at home, is making me feel really stressed but I promise not to drop At First Sight because I know how frustrating it is when authors do that! Also, my computer just happens to be a dinosaur and turns off when it pleases and has no motivation to turn on when I want it to so I have been unable to get on my computer as well as it deleted this chapter twice. But, I'm getting a new computer for my birthday (Yay, for August birthdays!) so hopefully that problem will be no more!

I wanted to at least update once over summer and I'm sorry that I couldn't put up more! When school starts it'll be bad cause I was just so smart (sarcasm) as to get the highest level classes that I can and my mom wants me to do sports. Help! However, I update when I feel inspired to write, not before and not after so basically my next update depends on writer's block or not. Though I will strive to get the next chappie out within a two-week margin, but no promises! Next chapter will be some training with Temari, Kankuro, and maybe a special other! Also, possibly a mission or two in the near future, who knows? There wasn't a lot of action or fluff in this chapter, Gaara seemed like a stick in the mud here in my opinion. I'm actually very disappointed with it so guess what I hope to put a lot of in the next chapter? Honestly, if you can't guess then you'll have to find out. Thanks so much for sticking with me and please continue to read!

~T.K.


End file.
